


Hot Blooded

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Series: Makoharu Halloween [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Vampire, And Makoto is the One Looking For a Drink, Haru is So Thirsty, M/M, Vampire!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: Haru is spending another boring night working at the blood bank when a very attractive stranger walks in. Haru's not really sure what the guy wants, but he knows what he does: a date with the hot guy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the last Halloween drabble I'll have time to do before it's no longer actually Halloween. I hope you've all enjoyed them; they were definitely fun to write!
> 
> Prompt: I work at the local blood bank that’s vampire friendly. I think you’re trying to euphemistically ask me how to buy some blood, or buy drugs. Should I get my manager for this?

Haru sighed for probably the tenth time that hour, tapping his pen against the desk. He was bored. The blood bank that he worked at was pretty much dead after 5, yet they stayed open until 9. Haru didn’t really understand why, it seemed like a waste of time and money to him. Though he supposed the later hours were more for their more ‘nocturnal’ customers; the ones who were there to purchase rather than donate.

He didn’t mind vampires, as long as they were the kind that got their blood supply from locations like his place of work instead of unsuspecting people on the streets.

The bell above the door chimed and Haru lazily raised his eyes to observe the newcomer. He didn’t bother to straighten from his slouched position, chin resting in one hand as he continued rapping out a staccato rhythm on the desk with the other.

A tall brunet slowly walked over to his desk, wringing his hands nervously as his eyes darted around the empty waiting room. Haru raised a brow when he stopped in front of the desk, waiting for the man to speak.

“Hi, uh... How are you tonight?”

Haru blinked slowly at the man, not deigning to answer.

“Er, I’m here to, um, t-to inquire about, um, about your product?”

Pursing his lips Haru gave the clearly anxious man a leisurely onceover. His short brown hair was shaggy, almost obscuring his eyes, which seemed to be a very appealing shade of green when they weren’t constantly sweeping the room. His face had all the right angles, lips a rosy shade that suited his pale skin, and Haru’s fingers itched to draw him; if only he had brought his sketchpad to work. He wore a red flannel shirt, top buttons open to reveal a tight black t underneath. Haru could tell the man was in good shape, all broad shoulders and biceps and deliciously flat abs. He couldn’t quite make out the man’s lower half with the desk blocking his line of sight, but Haru had seen enough to be confident in his assessment:

The stranger was hot.

Now if only he wasn’t a potential meth head, with his stuttering speech and twitching as he asked about Haru’s “product.”

“My, uh, friends recommended I come here. They said you have the, er, ‘good stuff.’”

Haru was now about 80% sure the attractive man fidgeting before him was a druggie. Which was a shame, since he was so cute and all, and otherwise gave off a kind- if anxious- air. He vaguely wondered if his manager was awake in the back room and if he should go and get him to deal with this guy instead.

“Look, I don't know what you think goes on here, but we don't have what you want,” Haru bluntly informed him, straightening in his seat. “Maybe you should try the corner of 5th and Elm.”

The man looked surprised- at Haru's words or the fact that he had spoken at all, Haru didn't know- and then suddenly even more embarrassed, throwing his hands out in front of him and waving them frantically. “Oh, no! I don't- do you think I want… _drugs?”_ he asked aghast, whispering the word ‘drugs’ as if just saying it out loud would cause the police to show up and arrest him- darting eyes only furthering that theory.

Damn that was cute too.

“...Don't you?” Haru asked, now thoroughly confused, furrowing his brow.

“ _No_!” the man practically yelled, sounding immensely offended before cringing at himself and looking extremely apologetic for almost yelling.

Adorable.

“Then what…”

“Ah, I'm a, er, _vampire_ ,” he answered, once again whispering the offending word. “See?” The apparently-not-a-drug-addict pulled up his top lip, displaying his elongated incisors for Haru.

Something about seeing the man's fangs made heat curl low in Haru's gut. Well, crap.

“Is this not a blood bank that serves vampires?”

Haru made an affirmative noise to answer his question before refocusing on what the cute stranger had said earlier. “Oh. You should have just said that to begin with.”

“I-!” The vampire seemed especially flustered at that, but then he took a deep breath before a smile that Haru was sure could rival the sun spread across his lips- and wasn't that odd, comparing a vampire to the sun. “I guess I should have,” he said with a chuckle that also sounded unfairly sexy.

Haru was definitely a goner.

Shaking his head to clear his less than professional thoughts, Haru reached into a drawer and pulled out some paperwork. “Fill out this form.”

“Ah, alright!” The man accepted the paper, grabbing a pen from Haru's mug after shooting Haru a questioning look, smiling again when Haru nodded in permission.

Haru was sure he could stare at those lips for days; or do other things to them.

He watched as the man squinted at the form for a moment before straightening back up and reaching into his shirt pocket. He pulled out a pair of dark brown glasses and put them on, giving Haru an eye crinkling smile before going back to the paperwork and Haru was done.

“Want to grab a drink?”

The man’s head jerked up, eyes going wide in surprised confusion. “Um… Sorry?”

“I get off in fifteen,” Haru continued, pushing through the slight awkwardness he felt at his blurted pick up attempt. “Come get a drink with me.”

Now a bright shade of red, the man stammered unintelligibly for a moment before he was able to reply with actual words. “But, er, you do realize I’m a vampire, right?”

Haru gave him blank look, and the other had the good sense to look sheepish. “Better than a drug addict,” Haru added, smirking slightly when the man let out a choked sound.

“Ah! Uh! I just… You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

“Mm.”

The man sighed, bowing his head for a moment before he pushed the form back towards Haru and replaced the pen. “All finished.”

Haru glanced over the form, taking special note of the name. “Thanks… Makoto.”

Makoto blushed again, hand moving up to rub behind his neck. “Ah, no problem…?”

“Haru.”

“Thank you for helping me, Haru.”

He really liked the way his name rolled off Makoto’s tongue. Speaking of which…

“I wasn’t kidding before,” Haru said, making sure to catch Makoto’s eye. “Go out with me.”

“R-really?” Makoto seemed genuinely surprised, eyes wide behind his frames, which made him look pretty damn adorable in Haru’s opinion.

“Mm.” Haru gave him a small smile before turning away to file the paperwork and get Makoto his blood.

Makoto was fidgeting at the desk when Haru returned, blood bags wrapped up to go. He looked up when Haru handed him the bag, looking adorably nervous.

“Five bags of B+,” Haru informed him, taking the payment Makoto gave him in return. A glance at the clock showed him it was time for him to leave. Well, close enough anyway. His sleeping manager didn’t have to know.

“Thanks!” Makoto hesitated, fidgeting with the bag for a moment before looking up at Haru. “Um, if you want we can go, um, go get a drink now. If you’re free, of course!”

Haru hid his smile by ducking his head and pretending to straighten his immaculate desk. “Okay.”

Makoto grinned wide, waiting for Haru to grab his things so they could walk to the door together. “So, uh, why… Why did you want to go out with me?” Makoto asked, obviously still confused; and it was definitely still charming.

“You’re hot,” Haru said bluntly, not seeing the need to mince words.

Makoto nearly walked into the glass door. “Haru! You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

“Why? It’s the truth.” Haru gave a shrug, waiting patiently for Makoto to collect himself and open the door for him, like the attractive vampire-gentleman he was.

“If I wasn’t undead I’d swear you were going to kill me,” Makoto muttered under his breath as he followed Haru out the door, wearing a blush that was just as cute as the rest of him.


End file.
